


Love, Lust, and Breakfast

by MaxtotheMaxi



Series: Reckless Emotions O' Lilith [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxtotheMaxi/pseuds/MaxtotheMaxi
Summary: Lilith is ready to show her love.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Reckless Emotions O' Lilith [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Love, Lust, and Breakfast

I.

Lilith sat in her room. The ticking of the antique clock on her wall masked the silence.

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

A breeze came from the open window; the smell of late summer waded into her nose. Her body trembled even in the relative heat of the afternoon. Her eyes focused on that old wooden clock, watching as the seconds became minutes: clicking by, fleeting in the endless sands of time.

_Edalyn is late, again. Rotten to the core. Time management seems to be the only skill I have over her._

Lilith missed the lake; the cool water, the forest, and the stars. She couldn’t see the stars in Bonesborough, the night sky tamed by the lights of the town. The lake had a new meaning now, however. Hot kisses and forged promises. Blood rushed to her face just remembering Eda’s lips upon hers; the warmth of their breath and saliva mixing in the dead of night. The moon is the only witness.

_That was only a couple of days ago._

An expression of adoration slipped onto her features. She could kiss Edalyn for an eternity. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want _more._ The last couple of nights has been filled with perverse fantasies only exacerbated by Eda’s close proximity. The smell of her fiery orange hair fills her lungs every morning, that fresh scent that loses all description; besides an unmistakable Edalyn. It is driving her to madness.

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

She licked her lips at the thought of plunging deeply into Eda’s core. Tasting her sister, her nose taking in the musk, overloading her senses. She could feel the drool threatening to spill down her chin; another wetness was also building up in-between her thighs. She must be a wild animal; unable and unwilling to stop herself from having these thoughts, these _urges._ She couldn’t help it! Edalyn was her _lover_ and Lilith wanted to show her all the love she had for her. It was aching to get out like a caged beast!

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

Lilith shifted from the bed. She paced the length of her room, over and over again. She needed to calm down. The last thing she needed was to jump her sister when she walked through the door. Her body was warm, warmer than the air around her, she shivered; her heartbeat marched in her ears. She was wanting. She wanted her sister, on her bed, _naked, breathless, and wet._ Her fist clenched and unclenched. Wasn’t she supposed to be calming down? Why should she?

_Ugh, Edalyn where are you?_

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

That clock was mocking her. Lilith stalked down to the living-room; it was dark, devoid of life. Their parents were away; a rare occasion, something about business. Lilith knew her parents kept things about their work vague. Why? She had no idea. The kitchen was the same story as the living-room, with no signs of vivacity. The setting sun’s ray produced a wall of light, tiny flakes of dust swam around the air; Lilith sighed.

All that energy was coiled like a hot metal serpent in her stomach; waiting to strike at a moment's notice. She tucked herself in the large recliner; staring at the door; her eyes boring holes into the solid wood and iron.

_Where are you Edalyn?_

Her body was shaking as the last ray of light shone from the window, declaring that night has arrived. Lilith’s head hung off the armrest, studying the stucco of the ceiling, her head snapped up at the sound of the mechanical latch. The lithe figure of Edalyn entered the living room.

Eda had taken two steps, not recognizing the situation she had come home to before she realized that another person was present; she was pushed to the floor and a trembling weight kept her there.

“Lily? Is tha-,” those words barely left her lips before they were captured. Lilith was unrelenting, smashing her mouth and teeth upon her sister’s. The act was clumsy and desperate, the action of an animal. Eda gained some amount of control; trying to match her sister’s movements. Lilith’s attack was pressed forward nipping at those pale lips. She ran her tongue over Eda’s bare teeth and assaulted Edalyn’s tongue.

Lilith lifted the siege to breathe in short chaotic breaths, her lungs expanding in need of oxygen. Eda had a dazed expression, one of confusion and arousal, she too was breathing rapidly. Lilith focused on her sister’s eyes; they were bright. Full of that youthful joy and wonder, but it was hiding something _hungry._

“What are you…,” Eda asked as her older sister lifted her with ease. Carrying her bridal style, she stomped to the recliner and unceremoniously dumped her on the cushions. Lilith kneeled before her stunned Edalyn.

“Can I take what I want?” Lilith asked the question; she couldn’t hide the eagerness in her voice. Her hands spread themselves over Eda’s thighs taut with energy. They drew closer to her waistband, fingers hooking over the edge, she stopped when she didn’t get a reply. “Can I Eda? Please?” she was begging now.

Eda smiled a half-smile.

Slowly she unbuttoned her cotton blouse, “Is that what you want, Lily?”

“More than anything.”

“Well…,” she giggled. She was almost halfway done with her buttons. Even in the low light of the night, Lilith could see a flash of her sister’s raspberry bra, _come on now Edalyn!_

“Well? Well, what?” the words were whispered.

The blouse was flung directly at Lilith’s unsuspecting face.

_Paluff_

Eda laughed a hearty laugh and flashed a wide toothy smile. Her fingers made quick work of her bra, the cool air was sensitive on her naked nipples. Lilith shook her head free of the shirt; a scowl merged with lust was swiftly swapped with gawking. Eda put her hands atop her sister’s.

“Take what you want,” Eda’s eyes darkened with that _hunger._ With their hands linked they pulled Eda free of her white leggings. The only thing that blocked Lilith from the heaven she desired was a pair of blue-striped panties. Lilith gripped her sister’s hips and shifted her forward; Eda squeaked in surprise. Eda’s inner thighs lined Lilith’s head on either side. She took a deep breath; _by the Titan._

Lilith licked the fabric, the taste was better than the best dessert she ever had, Eda took in a labored breath. Lilith hummed at the sound and took several more teasing licks; rejoicing in the flavor.

“Lily,” Eda breathy giggled, “You proved your point.”

Eda drew a spell circle in the air; in a flash, her undergarments vanished. She smirked, “Dinner is served.”

Lilith didn’t hear her sister’s quip like she was buried under a million warm blankets, she kissed at her sister’s labia. Those wet folds enclosed by her sister’s bright orange hair called to her, to drink deeply from her well. How she was thirsty, craving this very moment, dreams of this situation have haunted her.

She drank and drank and drank.

Eda moaned with each thrash. Lilith wanted to hear this forever, wanted to hear her scream, to call out for her. Lilith sucked hard on her sister’s clit, taking a perverse pleasure in the way Eda’s back arched and breath hitched! She inserted a finger into the tight pink _wanting_ hole. The reaction was immediate as Eda shook vigorously. Her walls clenched around Lilith; she pulled out only a fraction and pushed back in; growing in pace with her motion and stroking of her tongue.

“By the Titan, Lily!” those were the only words she could make as Lilith introduced another finger. Eda compulsorily pumped her hips, bucking and shuttering, her moans and barks recoiled off the walls. Her walls quivered and drenched Lilith’s digits.

Eda could feel the accumulation, ardor and electricity gathered at the base of her stomach, all that pressure, and pleasure.

Eda’s eyes screwed shut and she shrieked a silent scream; her back locked in an arc; a pearly nectar poured into Lilith’s mouth. She tried her best to lap up as much as she could. Straits of the silvery grool slithered down her chin and neck.

Lilith drank and drank and drank.

II.

Eda felt exhausted and relieved. Her skin was sensitive, the feeling of Lilith’s flesh upon hers sends lightning to her core. Her hands drift over Lilith lazily. She didn’t know she could feel this good. This was better than the time she drank some of her Father’s _“Special Nighttime Juice”_ when she was ten. It beat all the thrills and pranks combine. Her eyes half-lidded looked at Lilith’s visage, she cleaned up the evidence of their lovemaking, an arm behind her head as she laid on her side facing Edalyn.

Under the blanket they lay naked, Eda tangles her legs around Lilith’s, squashing herself against her. The skin-on-skin contact is overwhelming, Eda wonders if Lilith wants to feel the same, she _wants her to feel the same!_

She silently asks to kiss her, knowing that Lilith would rather die than deny a kiss so willingly given to her, the feeling of her lips is divine. It’s leisurely and lethargic, their tongues dance with one another. Eda rocks back and forth, gathering friction as she rubs her leg against her sister’s vagina, Lilith pushes air out her nose in a huff. She whimpers into Eda’s mouth. That only encourages her to go faster, Lilith responds by rolling Eda on top of her and letting the full weight of her sister grind on her.

Lilith broke the kiss, “Oh my rotten Edalyn, my beautiful dear sister. I love you,” she bucked her hips as the pent-up frustration begged to get out. Eda felt the wetness slather on her leg, it was hot and moist. Lilith humped Eda with ever-increasing animalistic recklessness, her nails raked down her back, leaving droplets of blood in their wake. Edalyn loosened Lilith’s grip on her to pepper kisses across her chest, biting and sucking, she set to suckling on that offending nipple.

Eda twisted her mouth around the poor mound of flesh, flicking the nipple with her tongue; nipping at its base, and kissing in apology. Lilith yelped at every lick, nick, and snip. Her legs locked around hers keeping her locked in place.

“Eda. Fuc- I can feel it. I am- I’m gonna,” it felt like being shocked; a mixture of pleasure and pain. The confusion of the concoction rattled her body and boggled her mind. She cried out a sharp gasp, rolling her hips up and down Eda’s leg. Ridding out the orgasm as more and more of them built and _came crashing down._

_This is much better than masturbating._

Lilith’s nails dug themselves into Eda’s hips, blood at the apexes. Her whole body was on fire, smoldering from the immolation of the climax. It covered her every inch and overexcited every muscle.

“I love you, Eda,” Lilith purred.

Eda hooted, “I love ya too, Lily.”

They crumpled into each other. Wrapping around one another, sweat and fluids blending together under the covers; they looked at the other's face.

“Can we do this forever?” Lilith wondered.

“The sex or the cuddling?”

“All of it.”

“I bet we can because I love you more than anything.”

Lilith blushed at the honesty of her sister’s words. She kissed her forehead and then kissed her mouth.

“Us together, forever and ever,” she whispered into Eda’s neck.

“Mhmm. If we fall asleep now,” Eda squinted at the old wooden clock, “I will give _you_ _something to look forward to in the morning.”_

“And what would that be, my dear sister?” Lilith smiled.

“ _Breakfast in bed.”_

Lilith rolled her eyes and bopped her with her pillow, “Have a goodnight, Edalyn.”

“Goodnight Lily,” Eda giggled.

III.

Lilith was roused by the smell of roasted Bemoanian bacon and pancakes, her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a tray of said breakfast food, including a cup of appleblood and slices of red ciombi.

At Lilith’s flummoxed face Eda spoke up, “What? It’s your favorite, I even gave you the largest piece of bacon and the majority of pancakes.”

“I wasn’t expecting this, I-I thought we were,” Lilith yawned.

“We were going to have breakfast in bed? Yeah, I meant that. What did you think we were going to do?”

“Sex.”

“Oh,” Eda thought it over in her head, “I mean we can.”

“Oh, thank the Titan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really really good at sex scenes but I wanted them to have one (or multiple). I appreciate any and all feedback. Thank you for reading and I love you!


End file.
